I Know Who Kill Them
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: SM Ent. diteror oleh seseorang yang tak diketahui. Satu persatu diantara mereka menghilang. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Sooman dan anak-anak didiknya? Siapa sebenarnya sang peneror? Cast Suju, EXO, Shinee. Yaoi. Chapter 1 is up. RNR PLISS...
1. Chapter 1

I KNOW WHO KILL THEM

Cast : Suju couple, EXO couple, Shinee Couple

Genre : Mystery, Crime

Rated : T

Warning : BL, Typo(S), Gaje, sedikit kekerasan, OOC, DLDR

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : SM Ent. diteror oleh seseorang yang tak diketahui. Satu persatu diantara mereka menghilang. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Sooman dan anak-anak didiknya? Siapa sebenarnya sang peneror?

.

.

PROLOG

"Hyuuuung….. kembalikan topi ku!"

"Ambil aja sendiri! Tuh aku taruh diatas."

"Jangan mengganggunya Kyu! Nanti namjachingunya marah."

"Namjachingunya tak akan berani melawanku."

"Hueeeee….. Minho hyungie…."

Suasana pagi hari di SM benar-benar sangat ramai seperti pasar malam. Terlihat seseorang dengan wajah evil sedang menggoda namja lain berwajah malaikat. Sepertinya mereka berdualah yang membuat keributan di gedung SM pagi-pagi hingga membuat semua orang sepertinya terganggu.

"Yack Kyuhyun hyung! Jangan ganggu Minie ku lagi!" sekarang terlihat seorang namja tampan yang kalau dilihat-lihat pastilah namja chingu sang korban.

"Aku tidak mengganggu nya, aku hanya membantunya meletakkan topinya diatas sana." Dengan seringaian evilnya, namja tersangka yang bernama Kyuhyun itu memberikan alasan yang tak masuk akal sambil menunjuk kearah tiang yang sangat tinggi di gedung SM.

"Kyu! Berhenti mengganggu semua dongsaeng-dongsaeng mu!" seseorang berwajah penyayang dan keibuan memperingatkan si evil agar berhenti mengganggu namja cantik tadi, tapi sepertinya sia-sia.

"Yah Leeteuk! Urus saja suami mu sendiri itu, aku curiga kalau ia sedang selingkuh dengan Taeyon dibelakangmu."

"Loh mana Kanginie? Yack, Kim Youngwoon dimana kau?" si evil hanya terkikik puas karena telah berhasil membuat hyung tertuanya kalang kabut.

Setelah puas membuat Taemin menangis dan Leeteuk yang memarahi Kangin, Kyuhyunpun melenggang pergi begitu saja dari gedung SM, padahal mereka siang ini ada latihan untuk mempersiapkan SM World Tour INA #AuthorGaSabar. Setelah kepergian sang evil, ternyata keributan masih belum kunjung selesai. Sekarang giliran anak EXO yang berteriak-teriak di dalam gedung SM padahal baru saja datang. Seharusnya didalam gedung itu diberi tanda 'Dilarang Berisik'.

"Huaaaahh…. Ya Minho hyung! Kenapa kau buat Taeminie hyungku menangis?" dengan seenaknya namja berkulit sedikit hitam itu merebut Taemin dari pelukan Minho yang berusaha menengkannya.

"Heh Kamjong! Balikin Minie aku!" sepertinya Minho tidak akan melepas namjachingunya dengan mudah.

"Jongin jelek! Balikin Taemin ke yang punya!" sekarang giliran namjachingu namja yang dipanggil Kamjong tadi yang mulai buka suara karena kesal dan mungkin cemburu. Akhirnya, karena tidak mau sang namjachingu memutuskannya, Jongin mengembalikan Taemin ke Minho.

"Baeki chaggy, lihat mereka aneh sekali ya! Huahahahaha….." tawa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya menurutku tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Kau tidak akan seperti si Jongin itu kan chaggya?" tanya Baekhyun manja.

"Tenang saja chaggy, aku hanya cinta kamu kok. Hahahaha….." entah mengapa si happy virus itu dari tadi kerjaanya ketawa mulu. Membuat orang-orang itu memberinya tatapan tajam karena tidak terima dengan leluconnya.

"Lelucomu kali ini benar-benar garing Yeol." Kata-kata si magnae yang mendapat julukan devil magnae itu benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Yah, magnae sopanlah sedikit pada hyungmu! Luhan, ajari namjachingumu itu sopan santun."

Benar-benar ramai karena suara mereka berada pada volume maksimal. Sepertinya mereka memang melatih suara mereka dengan teriak-teriak di pagi hari, tapi cara mereka sepertinya salah.

"Gege, sedari tadi mereka bicara apa sih? Tao nggak tau."

"Sudahlah my baby panda, kau tidak perlu tau apa yang mereka bicarakan."

Setelah keributan tadi selesai, yang sebenarnya belum benar-benar selesai. Sebuah pengumuman datang dari sajangnim mereka menyuruh untuk latihan bersama pagi ini.

Kini terlihat anak-anak Super Junior, EXO, dan Shinee latihan bersama diruang latihan utama. Kenapa mereka latihan tanpa SNSD, f(x), TVXQ, Boa, dan Kangta? Karena mereka sedang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing sehingga tidak ikut latihan. SNSD, f(x) dan TVXQ sedang sibuk dengan promo mereka di Jepang. Saat mereka latihan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang kurir yang mengantarkan sebuah paket.

"Ini paket untuk kita semua?"

"Ditulisannya sih memang untuk kita semua."

"Sepertinya hadiah dari fans. Cepat buka hyung!"

Setelah mereka membukanya, betapa kagetnya mereka bahwa paket itu ternyata berisi bangkai kucing dan sepucuk surat yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

"Hyungie…. Minie takut."

"Yesung hyung….. apa itu?"

"Hueeeeee….. gege…."

"Kalian semua jangan berisik! Biarkan Leeteuk hyung membaca suratnya." Kini suara magnae EXO itu terdengar bijak.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian tenang. Kalian akan mati satu persatu, dimulai dari orang yang tak ada bersama kalian saat ini. Aku telah membunuh magnae kalian, Super Junior. Selanjutnya, adalah giliran magnae dari Shinee. Bersiap-siaplah! Huahahaha…." Setelah membaca surat itu, Leeteuk sang Leader malah tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti oleh Eunhyuk."Hahaha…. Konyol sekali magnae kita itu hyung. Dia pikir kita bisa tertipu dengan ini semua?"

"Bagaimana kalau itu bukan kerjaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sehun yang malah membuat Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk semakin tertawa kencang.

"Kau masih belum paham juga dengan sifat evil nya Kyuhyun? Atau kau bekerja sama dengannya untuk mengerjai kami, devil magnae?"

"Aku tidak terlibat dengan ini semua! Aku tak tau apa-apa."

"Aku takut hyungie…." Ternyata, sedari tadi Taemin masih terus menangis ketakutan karena surat itu ternyata ditujukan padanya.

"Tenanglah Taeminie, ini semua hanya pekerjaan konyol magnae kami." kata donghae mencoba menenangkan salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ini masih prolog aja ya, jadinya masih pendek. Maaf kalau jelek dan aneh. Padahal banyak fanfic ku yang masih ngutang alias belum selesai.

Aku minta Review kalian ya, karena review kalian yang akan mnentukan cerita abal ini bakalan berlanjut apa nggak. Semakin banyak review akan semakin membuatku bersemangat buat ngelanjutin ceritanya, jadi updatenya cepet.

Kalau reviewnya dikit, terpaksa ceritanya nggak aku lanjutin.

Oh, ya jangan lupa memfollow twitter baru author  realain94 jika kalian memfollow saya, saya akan langsung memfollback kalian. Follow ya!


	2. Chapter 2

I KNOW WHO KILL THEM

Author : Mutmainah alberch a.k.a Jinwonie alberch

Cast : Suju couple, EXO couple, Shinee Couple

Genre : Mystery, Crime

Rated : T

Warning : BL, Typo(S), Gaje, sedikit kekerasan, OOC, DLDR

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : SM Ent. diteror oleh seseorang yang tak diketahui. Satu persatu diantara mereka menghilang. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Sooman dan anak-anak didiknya? Siapa sebenarnya sang peneror?

.

.

Chapter 1

"Haaah… bosan. Tidak seru kalau berbuat evil tanpa partner, lagian si Changmin malah sibuk di Jepang dan melupakanku. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun tanpa tau kalau sedari tadi ia sedang diikuti. Karena bosan, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke danau sendirian.

"Kau beruntung menjadi yang pertama, Cho." Bisik si stalker sambil menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang diikuti ya? Yack! Jangan menjadi sasaeng fansku ya!" teriak Kyuhyun mulai ketakutan karena suasana didanau benar-benar sangat sepi.

"Kau adalah giliran pertama Cho! Bersiaplah untuk menjemput ajalmu!" Tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak tak dapat digerakkan dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

..

"Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Bagaimana kalau surat itu ternyata benar?" kini semua anggota super junior berkumpul di dorm menanti kepulangan Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Kalian tenang saja, ini pasti hanya ulah si evil." Kata Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Tapi sampai sekarang Kyu nggak bisa dihubungi. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa sama Kyu baby." Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang mulai menangis karena namjachingunya yang tak kunjung pulang. Tak lama kemudian handphone Leeteuk berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yoboseyo Kibum-ah." Ternyata Kibum lah yang menelepon, tapi ini Kibum Shinee ya.

"Teukie hyung, apa taeminie ada disana bersama kalian?"

"Taeminie tidak ada disini Key, memangnya ia kemana?"

"Kalau aku tau Taeminie kemana, aku nggak akan telpon hyung. Masalahnya tadi kami pulang duluan setelah latihan."

"Kalian sudah mencari di tempat latihan tadi?"

"Kami sudah mencarinya dimana-mana hyung, tapi Taeminie tidak ada. Kami juga sudah menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tak kunjung diangkat. Apa Kyuhyun hyung sudah pulang hyung?"

"Sampai sekarang, Kyunie juga belum pulang. Kami juga sangat khawatir."

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau surat yang tadi benar? Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada maknae kami."

"Kita berdoa saja semoga Kyu dan Taemin baik-baik saja. Besok kita laporkan kejadian tadi pada Sooman sajangnim."

* * *

..

Keesokan harinya, semuanya berkumpul di gedung SM untuk membicarakan kejadian kemarin dan masalah Kyu dan Taemin yang menghilang.

"Aku akan mencari tau tentang masalah ini, tapi untuk sementara waktu jangan biarkan orang luar tau mengenai masalah ini." Kata Sooman memutuskan. Tak lama kemudian, telepon di ruangan tersebut berdering.

"Yoboseyo"

"Anak didikmu sudah menjadi mayat saat ini. Kalian tak perlu mencari mereka lagi, karena setelah ini adalah giliran maknae EXO K dan EXO M. Sebaiknya kalian semua lindungi mereka karena jika kalian lengah, bersiap-siaplah untuk kehilangan lagi." Kata seseorang diseberang sana.

"Siapa kau? Hei…." Telepon pun terputus membuat wajah Sooman memucat seketika.

"Sajangnim, gwenchanayo?" tanya Suho yang khawatir melihat wajah Sooman yang memucat setelah mendapat telepon tadi.

"Sehun…. Tao….. jangan pergi kemanapun." Lirih Sooman membuat orang-orang disana menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa yang tadi menelepon sajangnim? Apa setelah ini adalah giliranku dan Tao?" tanya Sehun, tapi tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sooman.

"Sajangnim, jawab aku!" karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sehun pun terpancing emosi dan bersiap memukul Sooman kalau tak dihalangi oleh Luhan.

"Tenanglah Hunie! Kita dengarkan penjelasan sajangnim dulu." Kata Luhan menenangkan sang namjachingu.

"Aaaaaakh… siapa yang berani-berani membuat terror seperti ini?" teriak Sooman frustasi.

"Jadi benarkan kalau setelah ini adalah giliranku dan Tao?" tersirat nada putus asa dalam perkataan Sehun tadi.

"Gege… Tao takut." Kris mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang ketakutan dan hampir menangis.

"Ini bukan saatnya menunjukkan kelemahanmu Tao! Berhenti berpura-pura seperti ini!" bentak Sehun sambil menarik Tao dari pelukan Kris dengan kasar.

"Yack! Oh Sehun, apa maumu?" marah Kris karena kelakuan kasar Sehun pada Tao. Sehun pun mendapat tatapan tak suka dari member lain.

"Aku bisa diam saja dan memaklumi semuanya, tapi tidak untuk situasi genting seperti ini. Hentikan sandiwaramu Huang Zi Tao! Aku muak dengan semua tingkah bodohmu selama ini. Kau selalu berpura-pura seakan dirimu itu lemah agar mendapat simpati dari orang lain!" bentak Sehun pada Tao. Sementara itu, para personil Super junior, Shinee, dan EXO hanya menatap Sehun dan Tao bingung.

"Hahahaha…. Kau benar Sehunie…." Kata Tao sinis.

.

.

.

"….. orang itu tak akan bisa membunuhku, karena aku lah yang akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu." Kata Tao dengan menunjukkan seringaian menakutkannya.

"Apa maksud kalian berdua? Aku tak mengerti." Bingung Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Tao sudah merencanakan semuanya. Aku menebak kalau setelah ini pastilah giliran kami sebagai maknae EXO. Karena itu, kami akan menghadapinya bersama dan menghabisi si peneror." Kata Sehun menjelaskan.

"Sehunie memang pintar, tebakannya mengenai siapa yang akan mati berikutnya sangat tepat. Lagi pula, aku tak selemah yang kalian kira ge. Selama ini aku berpura-pura lemah karena ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari kalian sebagai maknae EXO M." jelas Tao menambahkan.

"Lalu, apa rencana kalian?" tanya Sooman membuat seringaian terkembang di bibir Sehun dan Tao.

"Kami akan menghadapi peneror itu langsung." Kata Sehun meremehkan.

"Kalian tidak lihat Kyuhyun dan Taemin telah menjadi korbannya? Sampai sekarang mereka berdua belum ditemukan." Bentak Kangin karena tak ingin kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan Taemin terulang.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan gegabah. Tetap berkumpul disini dan jangan meninggalkan tempat ini!" perintah Sooman.

"Sebaiknya anda melaporkannya kepada polisi, sajangnim." Kata Onew yang langsung dibantah oleh Sooman. "Kita tak akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada siapapun sebelum semuanya jelas. Aku tak mau nama SM tercemar."

"Apa yang kurang jelas sajangnim? Semuanya sudah jelas, Kyu dan Taemin hilang!" marah Jungsoo.

"Serahkan semuanya pada kami! percayalah kami bisa menyelesaikan semuanya." Kata Sehun mantab.

"Aku akan membunuhnya ge. Kalian tenang saja." Kata Tao sebelum pergi meninggalkan gedung SM bersama Sehun. Mereka hanya dapat melihat kepergian Tao dan Sehun tanpa dapat mengahalanginya karena mereka tau Tao dan Sehun adalah dua orang yang sangat keras kepala.

.

.

.

TBC

Haaaaah…. Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi soalnya pusing mikirin tugas ospek yang seabrek ngebuat aku jadi males buat ngetik dan entah mengapa pikiranku jadi bleng. Sempet bingung buat nerusin ni fanfic.

Maaf kalau aku hiatus lamaaaaa banget dan maaf kalau kependekan dan jelek soalnya lagi dalam proses mengembalikin mood buat nulis fic.

Makasih buat yang udah mereview. Review lagi yah… soalnya seperti biasa review kalian adalah semangat buat aku. Jadi kalau reviewnya dikit, terpaksa author nggak nglanjutin cerita ini disini.

Don't plagiat and Review pliss. Aku menerima semua komentar baik berupa kritik dan saran kalian.

RNR PLISSS…..

Thanks to : ristietietie, Guest, dina cho, zyorakyu,golden13, biyanka, HaNa KimChii, ELFishy123, ayam ayam, , BabySuDo, Chibiusaischibi, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, Gyuni7, kyumin shiper, onewdubu37,jungmeyli,youngminchoi3,mariatan117,nunana kai, Yooooona, Cho Rai Sa, mayuka57, President of the girls, SmiLeND,Lily Black,chaerina3794,Sabrina Marina, , ELF


End file.
